El Nuevo Estratega
by Joker0717
Summary: Si la noticia de que Kageyama sería su "nuevo" entrenador no fue lo suficiente para desconcertar al equipo de Teikoku, una revelación aún mas sorprendente los esperaba. / If the news that Kageyama would be their "new" coach wasn't enough to disconcert the Teikoku team, an even more surprising revelation awaited them. (Spanish&English)
1. El capitán inseguro

Hello ~!

Esta historia surgió luego de que casi muero mirando el capítulo 3 de IE Outer Code, pero por suerte sobreviví hahahaha. Se trata de una serie de 3 oneshot's que relatan la incorporación de Kazemaru a Teikoku. La historia original es un poco diferente a como resultó, digamos que se suponía que sería un oneshot, pero la transformé en 3 hahahha. Al final, si quieren, puedo subir la idea original como bonus, pero por mientras disfruten este primer oneshot! ^^

 **Nota:** Primero que nada les pido perdón por demorar tanto en continuar esta historia, les prometo que la terminaré a mas tardar en la primera semana de Noviembre. Muchas gracias Haruhi-nya, Ibisrii  & Misterysmile por sus comentarios, ya les responderé con tiempo y mas que nada muchas gracias por su paciencia ;_;

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo mientras revisaba por última vez las fichas de los jugadores. Mentiría si dijera que la reunión que acababa de tener con el equipo no era la razón del fuerte dolor de cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que mi incorporación a la academia sería algo difícil de aceptar, pero pensaba que después de todo lo que había sucedido, los chicos habrían madurado lo suficiente como para ser capaces de aceptar la noticia sin rechistar. Pero me equivoqué terriblemente. Nadie había prestado atención a mi explicación. Pese a que sus miradas estuvieran fijas en mí, no era su nuevo estratega a quien veían, sino al antiguo defensa de Raimon que por alguna razón que no podían comprender, ahora formaba parte de Teikoku.

 _— _«_ Lo peor de todo es que tendré que volver a repetirlo el día de mañana _».__

Lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi habitación y tener un poco de paz, pero al escuchar pasos que se acercaban corriendo detrás de mí supe que no me vería libre de esa jaqueca tan fácilmente.

—¡Kazemaru! —Su voz se oyó por todo el pasillo, acompañada de un par de jadeos que no demoraron en cesar— Kazemaru, explícame…

No tenía la mínima gana de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con él, pero sabía que ignorarlo sería peor. Giré en su dirección. Aún se encontraba en su uniforme, mis ojos se detuvieron un momento en la faja roja que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo antes de encontrar su mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Kageyama? —. Duda. Confusión. Incredulidad. Tristeza. Asimilar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo hizo que me doliera aún más la cabeza.

—Creo que fui muy claro en la reunión, como miembro del comité…

—¡Mientes! El "comité" y el "programa de renacimiento de Ares" son puras mentiras, es obvio que hay algo por detrás de todo esto y no ha de ser nada bueno. —Hizo un pausa para calmarse. Apretó ambos puños antes de continuar— No si permiten que Kageyama salga de prisión.

—Ese no es nuestro problema, Teikoku es una academia que se destaca debido a su equipo de fútbol, o al menos lo hacía. Su nivel ha caído considerablemente, ¿no es así? —. Frunció el ceño enojado— Sin un buen entrenador que sepa manejar al equipo, es muy probable que el mismo deje de existir, es por eso que el entrenador Kageyama fue asignado nuevamente a la academia.

—¡Kazemaru! —Corté sus palabras alzando mi voz.

—¿Tienes a alguien mejor en mente? De ser así, ve y habla con los superiores, de lo contrario es mejor que sigas las instrucciones del entrenador o me veré obligado a sacarte del equipo. —Se sorprendió al oírme.

—No lo harías.

—Como ayudante del entrenador, mi deber es observar a los jugadores y analizar sus habilidades, si considero que tu participación en el equipo no nos aporta nada, no dudaré en sacarte. —Se abalanzó hacia mí con ambas manos en alto, pero se detuvo antes de que éstas pudieran sujetar mi uniforme. En su rostro una mezcla de ira y frustración luchaban para decidir quién lo dominaría, pero ambas perdieron ante la tristeza.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No ibas a golpearme?

—Sabes que no puedo… —Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿No puedes? No es lo que recuerdo de nuestro primer partido en Raimon.

—Eso fue diferente.

—Haces bien, si lo hubieras hecho me habrías dado una razón para echarte del equipo. Aunque a juzgar por tus habilidades —Alcé mi mano para poder echar un vistazo a su ficha— tengo demasiadas. —Levantó la mirada enojado.

—¿Qué te sucedió? Tú no eras así, ¿qué le pasó al defensa que era capaz de lanzarse frente a un balón para proteger a su capitán? —. Sujetó mis brazos con ambas manos, acercándose un poco— ¿Por qué estas actuando tan frío e indiferente?

 _—Tú_ eres mi capitán ahora —Hice hincapié en esas palabras— Si quieres que me lance frente a un balón para protegerte, haz por merecerlo. Mejora tus habilidades, haz con que el equipo vuelva a ser lo que era, recupera la reputación de Teikoku, transfórmate en un capitán del cual tus compañeros sientan orgullo, demuéstrales que no eres un simple "reemplazo". —Sus ojos no me quitaban la vista de encima. Escuchaba cada palabra atentamente. Al ver lo sorprendido que estaba supe que en todo este tiempo nadie había sido capaz de decirle la verdad y mucho menos incentivarlo. Estaba en mí hacerlo. Por el entrenador. Por el equipo.

Sus manos dejaron de aplicar fuerza en mis brazos hasta que me soltó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, creando distancia entre nosotros nuevamente. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrar el suelo y sin dejarlo su voz se hizo presente en el pasillo.

—¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? —no respondí, estaba seguro de que había dicho todo lo que tenía para decirle, además no podía esperar a que esta conversación inútil terminara para poder irme. Supuse que al no recibir respuesta decidiría irse y dejarme en paz. Era lo único que quería.

Alzó su mano en dirección a la faja roja que llevaba y la estrechó con fuerza, luego alzó la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Crees que pueda ser digno de llevar este título?

—No lo creo, _quiero_ que lo seas, quiero estar frente al equipo de Seishou y decir con orgullo que _tú_ eres _mí_ capitán —Algo en su mirada cambió, pero no sé decir qué ni tampoco el porqué.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente. Al concluir que finalmente nuestra charla había llegado a su fin, retomé mi camino hacia mi habitación, sin decir nada más. No me había alejado demasiado cuando volví a sentir sus pasos detrás de mí. No pensaba detenerme ya que no estaba dispuesto a tener que soportarlo ni un minuto más, pero lo hice de forma involuntaria, ya que sus brazos me tomaron por detrás, impidiendo que siguiera mi camino. Me sujetaba con más fuerza que antes, no intenté soltarme ya que sabía no serviría de nada. Sentía su rostro hundido en mi cabello y como su respiración caliente y agitada rozaba mi nuca cada vez que exhalaba. Estar en esa situación no me era para nada agradable. Irritado, me dispuse a quejarme pero su voz se adelantó a la mía.

—Voy a volverme más fuerte y prometo que voy a protegerte, de Seishou, Kageyama, del comité, de quien sea. Seré _yo_ quien te proteja Ichirouta.


	2. The Insecure Captain

English ver. is finally up!

I'm sorry it took me so long to translate it & I'm even more for never continuing this, I've picked it up again & I'll definitely finish it by the end of the 1st week of November. Thank you so much for being patient!

 **Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Ares doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

I was walking down the hall as I checked the players' profile for the last time. I would be lying if I said that the meeting I just had with the team wasn't the reason for the severe headache I was feeling. I knew that joining the academy would be difficult to accept, but I thought that after all that had happened, they would have matured enough to be able to accept the news without question. I was terribly wrong. No one had paid any attention to my explanation. Though their gaze was fixed on me, it wasn't their new strategist they saw, but Raimon's defender that for some reason they couldn't understand, was now part of Teikoku.

" _Worst is I'll have to do it all again tomorrow."_

All I wanted was to lock myself in my room and have some peace, but as I heard footsteps running up behind me I knew that I wouldn't be free of that migraine so easily.

"¡Kazemaru!" His voice was heard all along the hall, accompanied by a couple of gasps that didn't take long to cease. "Kazemaru, explain it to me…"

I had no desire to talk to anyone, much less with him, but I knew that ignoring him would be worse. I turned in his direction. He was still in his uniform, my eyes stopped for a moment in the red band on his left arm before meeting his gaze.

"I think I was very clear at the meeting, as a member of the committee…"

"¡You're lying! The 'committee' and the 'ares reinforcement program' are nothing more than lies, there's obviously something behind all this and it can't be good." He paused to calm himself, tightening both fists before continuing. "Not if they let Kageyama out of prison."

"That's not our problem. Teikoku is an academy that stands out because of its soccer team, or at least it did. Your level has dropped considerably, ¿hasn't it?" He frowned angrily. "Without a good coach who knows how to handle the team, it is very likely that it will cease to exist, which is why coach Kageyama was reassigned to the academy."

"¡Kazemaru!" I interrupted him.

"¿Do you have someone better in mind? If so, go talk to the superiors, otherwise it is best if you follow the coach's instructions or I will be forced to remove you from the team." He was surprised to hear me.

"You wouldn't do it."

"As the coach assistant, my duty is to observe the players and analyze their skills, if I consider that your participation in the team does not contribute anything, I will not hesitate to kick you out." He lunged at me with both hands raised but stopped before they could even hold my uniform. In his face a mixture of anger and frustration struggled to decide who would dominate, but both lost to the sadness.

"¿What? ¿Aren't you going to hit me?"

"You know I can't do it…" His eyes were fixed on the floor.

"¿You can't? That's not what I remember from our match at Raimon."

"That was different."

"It was a wise decision. If you had done it, you would've given me a reason to kick you of the team. Although judging by your abilities…" I raised my hand so I could take a look at his profile. "I have quite a lot." He looked up angrily

"¿What happened to you? You weren't like this, ¿what happened to the defender who was able to throw himself in front of a ball to protect his captain?" He held my arms with both hands, stepping a little closer. "¿Why are you acting so cold and indifferent?

" _You_ are my captain now." I emphasized those words. "If you want me to throw myself at a ball to protect you, you'll have to deserve it. Improve your skills, get the team back to being what it was, recover Teikoku's reputation, become a captain of which your teammates feel proud, show them that you are not a simple 'replacement'."

He didn't take his eyes off of me and listened to each word carefully. Seeing how surprised he was I knew that in all this time no one had been able to tell him the truth, much less encourage him. It was my duty to do so. For the coach. And for the team.

His hands stopped applying force in my arms until he released me, taking a few steps back, creating distance between us again. With his eyes fixed on the floor, he made his voice echoed in the hall.

"¿Do you think I can do it?"

I didn't respond, I was sure I had said everything I had to say and I couldn't wait for this useless conversation to end so I could finally leave. I supposed that after not receiving an answer he would finally understand how much of a bother he was and decide to leave me alone. It was all I wanted.

He lifted his hand to the red band he wore and held it tightly, then looked up at me.

"¿Do you think I can be worthy of bearing this title?"

"I don't think so, I _want_ you to be, I want to stand in front of the Seishou team and say with pride that _you_ are _my_ captain." Something in his eyes changed, but I don't know what or why.

We stood in silence, staring at each other. Concluding that our talk had finally come to an end, I resumed my way to my room, saying nothing more. I hadn't gone too far when I felt his steps behind me again. I wasn't willing to have to endure another minute of useless conversation so I kept walking, until I stopped involuntarily after his arms wrapped me from behind, preventing me from going my way. He held me with more force than before. I didn't try to let go since I knew it wouldn't do any good. I felt him sinking his face in my hair and how his hot and agitated breath brushed the back of my neck every time he exhaled. Being in that situation wasn't pleasant at all. Irritated, I started to complain, but his voice silenced mine.

"I'll become stronger and I promise I will protect you, from Seishou, Kageyama, the committee, whoever it is. _I'll_ be the one protecting you, Ichirouta."


End file.
